Dismantle and Repair
by HarunoBlossom
Summary: As Sasuke enters a very strange school, he meets a certain blonde there. As the months go by, Sasuke is determined to stay in the school for one reason, but what if that reason is falling apart right in front of his eyes? // SasuNaru AU \\
1. Chapter 1

Well, here is the second chapter to the story

Something I started not to long ago. Enjoy? :)

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. sadly

* * *

"Come on boy, I don't have time for this. I need to be at work and I'm late as it is!" A tall, aggressive looking man said as he "gently" pushed his song further as they walked towards his new school.

The boy sighed and began to walk faster. His onyx eyes scanned the front of the school. It was pretty decent. There were two semi-giant trees on each side. The grass was neatly cut and actually looked green. Of to the right, there was a bench and a small water fountain. And not to mention, the place was huge.

As they entered the school, they walked towards the front office which was located to the left. The man coughed and the woman behind the desk looked up. Her chocolate-brown eyes glared at the man and spoke.

"Can I help you, _Sir_?" She asked dully.

"Yes, my son is new here and needs his, um, whatever. I'll be going now." He said quickly as he checked the clock on the wall. He turned towards his son and glared at him. "Behave yourself. I don't want to go find a new school for you. Here." He handed him his luggage and waved goodbye. With that, he was gone.

"What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"I _said_, what's your name?"

"Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha." He finally said. He took his luggage and looked around the office. It was bigger than the average one.

"Alright, here's your schedule, dorm key, and pass. If you have any questions, come here and we'll try our best to help you. Enjoy your stay." She said with a gentler voice. She smiled at him. This was strange.

Sasuke shrugged and walked off to find his dorm. He looked at the top of the doors until he found his number. _127_.

He pushed the key into the lock and opened it. He stepped inside and noticed someone's stuff was already set on the right side of the room. Sasuke groaned as he examined his roommate's belongings.

No doubt about it, he was one of those messy people. His pajamas were scattered on the floor and food was left behind on the desk. (This made him glad he brought his laptop with him.)

Sasuke put his stuff on his bed and began to un-pack. He placed his clothes in the small, wooden dresser beside his bed. The bed sheets were neatly placed on the bed and the rest of the stuff was put where they belonged.

He grabbed his schedule and reviewed it.

"What the hell?" He repeated the process 3 times more before giving up. The schedule must be wrong. According to it, there was none of the basic classes you have to take in school. (Basic as in, Algebra, Biology, and the rest.)

Sasuke made his way back to the office and knocked on the desk. The lady looked up and was about to snap at the kid but notice it was Sasuke. She smiled at him and asked him if there was something wrong.

"Um, yeah, I think you have my schedule wrong." He explained as he handed her the paper. She looked at it and chuckled. Handing it back to him, she replied happily.

"No, dear, it's fine. Now, go on to class." She said as she waved him off. Sasuke sighed and left.

He walked around for a while, though. He wanted to examine the building so he can find some places to skip classes. He already hated this place.

After finding a spot on the roof, he went down and found his class. _Home Economics_. Great, just what he wanted. Hopefully they wouldn't be sewing stuff.

To his displeasure, they weren't sewing but _cooking_. One of the things Sasuke Uchiha cannot do.

"Why, hello there. Is there something you need?" The teacher asked as he walked over to him. He handed him the pass. The teacher nodded and turned to the class who, thankfully, were not paying attention. "Class, attention please! We have a new student now. His name is...," He glanced at Sasuke and nodded when he told him his name. "Sasuke Uchiha! Please show what we're working on today."

"I'm Iruka Umino and I hope you enjoy it here." Iruka looked around and smiles. He pointed towards the far end of the classroom. Sasuke followed his finger at where he pointed at and noticed a small looking boy with blonde hair sitting alone. "Why don't you go sit next to Naruto there."

Sasuke did was he was told and sat next to him. Naruto looked up with a rather confused look on his face. Sasuke looked down at him and nodded. Naruto smiled and went back to whatever he was making.

Sasuke took notes on what Naruto looked like. He had cerulean eyes and blonde hair, which stuck out in ever direction. His skin was tanned and his face at three _whiskers_ on both of his cheeks. The boy looked strange but "normal" at the same time.

"What's your name?"

Sasuke looked around, wondering who said that until he noticed Naruto said it. His face looked happy with curiosity.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke simply answered.

"Ah, so you're Sasuke. I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!" He exclaimed.

Sasuke stared at him and sighed silently. How long will this last?

* * *

Sasuke held his forehead as a headache crept in. The classes were extremely and didn't teach him anything. He arrived at his door and opened it. His eyes slightly went wide as he saw the blonde haired boy on the bed opposite of his.

"Oh, yeah Sasuke! You're my roommate? How cool!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped from his bed and shook his hand. Sasuke couldn't believe this. The messy, loud, hyper Naruto was his _roommate_?

Sasuke walked over to his bed and landed on it like a dead body. How longer until he can get out of this school?

* * *

I hope you enjoy that. Please review if you want me to continue it!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter. Thanks for those who commented, favored, etc this story here. Enjoy.

* * *

It's been two weeks since the young Uchiha entered this bizarre school but he has yet to get kicked out

It's been about a month now since the young Uchiha entered this bizarre school but he has yet to get kicked out. The teachers are way too nice to him, the girls continue to stalk him, and the boys are picking fight with him. To Sasuke, this is all way to troublesome to deal with.

Sasuke walked towards the stairs which lead to the roof. He didn't "feel like" going to Home Economics. It's the longest class of them all and he hates it. Pushing the door open, he slowly took his time to go over the edge of the roof. Each step was a thank you since the stupid teachers don't even bother checking on the students. Well, most of the teachers.

Finally arriving, Sasuke looked out at the front of the school. The clouds slowly moved across the sky, threatening to rain over the place. He breathed in and sat down, continuing to look over the place. He closed his eyes and listened to his surroundings.

His eyes snapped open as he heard someone walking up to him. He swiftly turned around and relaxed.

"Hey Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he walked towards him. He smiled and sat down with him.

"Eh, I didn't want to go to class." Sasuke answered. "What are _you_ doing here? It's not like you to skip class."

Naruto smiled sheepishly and looked at him. "Heh, yeah, well I just wasn't up to it."

Sasuke stared at him but let it go. It wasn't his problem. As for as he knows, Naruto was simply weird which means he'd have weird reasons for stuff. Sasuke got up and stepped over the edge. He looked down and watched from above. It felt as if he was flying over the school three stories high.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked in confused tone. It kind of scared him seeing Sasuke- or anyone at that matter- on the edge.

Sasuke didn't answer. He closed his eyes once again and felt the wind blow across his face. His hair blew the same direction the wind did. The single moment, he thought about his family. Out of all the things, it was _them_.

Slowly opening his eyes, he stepped off and began to walk towards the door. Naruto quickly followed and stared at Sasuke. Naruto pondered for a while on what to say about what happened. He gave up soon enough, though.

Just as they opened the door, the bell rang and the sound of people rushing out of their classrooms could be heard. _School_ was over and they could finally go back to their dorms, if they wanted to of course.

As they walked back, Naruto glanced at Sasuke again. He couldn't stop thinking about the roof thing. Well, he doesn't know much about Sasuke so this could be some normal thing to him.

As they arrived to their dorm, Sasuke kept walking.

"Huh? Sasuke, where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Nowhere." He simply answered.

* * *

Sasuke walked towards a group of boys in the front of the building. They seemed to be arguing but agreeing at the same time. One boy was shouting while the other two simply watched, nodding and shaking their heads at times.

The loud one has brown hair with a mark on each of his cheeks. He wore jacket, despite it being warm outside. That guy was named Kiba Inuzuka. Then, there was one who looked rather weird you could say. He had red hair and aqua looking eyes. A tattoo was place on the left side of his forehead. It read _Love_. His name was Gaara. As for the other one, he had short, black hair with pale skin. He was pretty average. He was Sai.

As Sasuke got close, they began to talk in a low whisper and simply stopped as he got there. Sasuke glared at them and crossed his arms.

"Why stop talking?" Sasuke asked in a harsh tone.

"Ah, ha-ha, no reason!!" Kiba said nervously. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked at Gaara. He didn't speak, no surprised there. He turned to Sai.

"We were talking about Uzumaki Naruto until you came." Sai simply said. His voice held little emotion.

Kiba threw him a glare and smile nervously at Sasuke. He knew Sasuke was wondering- no, _demanding_ to know why. "Well, he was annoying us in first period so we wanted to teach him a lesson. We know that you, well you know, hang around with him so we though it'd be a bad idea."

Sasuke shrugged at glared at them. "I don't care what you do to him." As he finished that sentence, Sasuke felt a bit of _guilt_. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, or himself for that matter, but he did care for the blonde a bit. Of course he wasn't going to say that out loud so he decided to change the reason. "Don't do it though, I don't want him complaining while I'm trying to go to sleep."

Kiba nodded and grinned. He walked towards him and nudged him. "So, what do you think about Sakura, pretty hot don't you think?"

"Hn."

"Aw, come one! Fine, what about Ino?"

"Hn."

"Um, Hinata?"

Sasuke looked at him. Kiba should know the answer by now.

* * *

Naruto walked happily towards the front office. A smile was plastered on his face; his eyes were bright and "full of life". He opened the door and tapped on the desk. The lady looked up and smiled warmly.

"Hello Naruto, what can I do for you?" She asked sweetly.

"Hey Ms. Smith!" Naruto greeted loudly. "Well, I was wondering if I could go in town for a while."

Ms. Smith thought about carefully. Her eyes wondered to Naruto. She smiled softly and nodded. Naruto cheered, thanked her, and ran out the front doors. As Naruto got closer to the gates, Ms. Smith came out.

"Wait, Naruto!" He turned around with a puzzled face. She smiled and pointed towards Sasuke. "Sasuke go with him!"

Sasuke frowned. "Why?"

"Just go." She said waving him off to go. She smiled and went back inside.

Sasuke sighed and turned around. "Later." He heard sighs and a single groan, obviously Kiba.

Naruto looked at where Ms. Smith had been standing in disbelief. Just this once, couldn't she trust him to be alone? He's older now and knows how to protect himself. Sasuke walked to him without saying a word. Naruto headed out the gates and began to walk towards the town.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and stared at Naruto as he heard him scowling. He muttered something about trust, protection, and the town. Sasuke rolled his eyes and stared ahead. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Sorry I had to tag along in your few hours of freedom." Sasuke said sarcastically.

Naruto looked at him and frowned. He stepped in front of Sasuke waved his hands in front of him. "I'm sorry; it's not that I don't want you to tag along! It's just..." Naruto hesitated.

"It's just...what?" Sasuke asked.

"Well," he began. "I though I could finally be trusted to go alone. I always have to have someone to be there for me. They say it's for my "protection"." Naruto said angrily.

"Well, that's adults for you; well, those who care." Sasuke whispered out but loud enough for Naruto to hear.

Naruto nodded and soon enough they both made it to the town. They walked around and saw a lot of stuff. There were beautiful decorations, meaning a festival was going to happen soon. The town was crowded than Naruto's ever seen but he and Sasuke managed to get by.

"Wow, so pretty!" Naruto exclaimed as the sky got darker and the street lamps turned on. The lamps gave off a bright, yellow glow. Sasuke nodded and looked around. "Do you think they'll let us come to the festival?"

"I doubt it." Sasuke said dully.

"Aw, why?" Naruto whined.

"If they can't let you go into town without someone with you, do you honestly believe they'll let _everyone_ in that school out?"

Naruto thought for a moment and stomped his foot on the ground in frustration. "Ugh, you're right!"

"But then again, you are the most clueless person I've ever met."

Sasuke smirked and began to walk further into town. Naruto quickly followed, throwing some pathetic insults here and there. The crowd soon began to lessen every minute until there were now just 9 people out. Naruto was about to go inside a store until Sasuke swiftly grabbed him by the collar.

"Oh no, we're leaving now. It's late." Sasuke said strictly.

"Aw, come on Sasuke! Just one more store!" Naruto complained as he tried to break free from Sasuke's grip.

"No."

With that, Sasuke began to, literally, drag Naruto back to campus. Naruto could do nothing but whine seeing how Sasuke was much stronger than him. As they got half way there, Sasuke finally let Naruto go. Naruto slowly walked behind Sasuke. It was then a mischievous smirk appeared on his face. Without warning, Naruto turned around and ran towards the town. He laughed which was interrupted by him falling flat on his face.

Sasuke walked towards Naruto calmly as Naruto sat up. He sighed and shook his head.

"You're an idiot." Sasuke stated.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted back. He slowly stood up and wiped the dirt of his pants. He sharply turned his view away from Sasuke and began to walk. A sudden sharp pain formed in his right ankle. Immediately, Naruto collapse in the ground, making sure he wouldn't fall on the ankle.

"Ow, my ankle hurts!" Naruto whined, yet again.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and crouched down. He examined Naruto's ankle for a while. Finally he said, "You twisted it you moron."

"_Great_!" Naruto said sarcastically. He tried to stand back up again but failed miserably.

Sasuke let out an irritated sigh as he turned around. He held his hands out and turned his head slightly so he could see Naruto.

"Get on."

"W-What?" Naruto stuttered.

"I said," Sasuke said annoyed. "Get on. You can't walk and I want to get back now."

Naruto began to protest before he suddenly felt himself being swung on Sasuke.

"Let me down!" Naruto shouted in what was suppose to be a stern, demanding tone but only sounded weak and pathetic.

Sasuke ignored the blonde's shouts and began to walk towards the school. Naruto balled his hands into fist and punch Sasuke's back. Unfortunately, it seemed as if Sasuke didn't even _notice_ Naruto hitting him. Seeing how his attempts to make Sasuke stop carrying him failed, he gave up.

"I hate you." Naruto stated.

"Hn."

"Ughh! You're so boring! You don't say anything but 'Hn'!" He yelled out.

Sasuke turned his head and looked at him. "Dobe."

Naruto's eyes widen in shock and blurted his own insult. "Teme!"

Now this is where Sasuke did something Naruto thought he would _never_ do. Sasuke _laughed_. Naruto's heard Sasuke _chuckle_ from time to time but he's never heard his laugh before. It was sort of strange for him. He stood quite for a moment, too stunned t say anything.

"You just..." He finally said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow with confusion. "What?"

"You...laughed. You never laugh."

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "Come on Dobe, we're almost there. Be quite until then."

Naruto glared at Sasuke but laid on his back. It didn't occur to him how this trip had made him tired. His cerulean eyes slowly closed and within minutes, the young blonde fell asleep, unaware of what he was about to dream about.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3! This one is in Naruto's POV since I was, honestly, too lazy to change it. Ha. So, I hope you like it. Reviews are encouraging so please do so! Enjoy!

* * *

_My eyes open and I find myself in an abandoned building. It looks familiar but I don't know why. I'm running from something. _Someone_. Then I heard gasping. I turn my head and see a figure running next to me. Somehow, I felt safe. I look back and see nothing but darkness. What are we running away from? It was then I heard loud footsteps. Someone was chasing us._

_We came to a stop as we arrived at a dead end. We both turned and face where the other figure would appear. The man slowly stepped out of the shadows and I froze. Fear crept all over me as the man smirked evilly. His cold, dark eyes looked straight into mine and I was unable to move. I kept telling myself to run but my legs wouldn't cooperate. Suddenly, my view from the man was broken and the boy stepped in front of me. It was as if he was _protecting_ me._

"_Don't hurt him." He said in a low, threatening voice. For some reason, though, his voice seemed desperate as well._

_The man gave a quite, evil laugh. I wanted to scream. Tell him to stop and run away but nothing came out. The man crept closer and for a moment, nothing happened. The man raised his large hand and smacked the boy to the ground. My whole body trembled as the man kicked him. For some reason, I knew he could take that man, despite him being three times his size. But why didn't he fight back?_

_He kept kicking him and kicking him. Each hit seemed harder than the rest. The boy has yet to do anything to stop him. The man just laughed. That laugh echoed all around, as if there were more of him._

"_Fight back!" I finally screamed out. I wanted to yell more but the man glared at me. His glare was so frightening. I almost stood quite until the boy coughed up blood. I shook the fear off and screamed once more. "Come on! You can take him! Why aren't you fighting back?!"_

_My voice became desperate. _I_ became desperate. Despite my shouts, the man brought the boy up and punched him in the stomach. The boy coughed once more as the man dropped him to the ground. He laughed and walked away, disappearing into the shadows._

_I ran to the boy and crouched down. Tears formed into my eyes as I saw him bleeding from various places. Why was I crying?_

"_Why didn't you fight back...?" I choked out._

_He didn't answer. His onyx eyes looked into mine. He began to sit up. I tried to pull him down but he just pushed me away. He breathed deeply and looked at me. Putting one arm around my shoulder, he laid his head on the other. He began to say something but I couldn't hear him. I was going to ask him what he'd had said but everything started to fade. _

* * *

I jolted up from my bed, breathing heavily. I looked around and everything seemed normal. I was back in the dorm with a sleeping Sasuke on the other side. I must have fallen asleep while he was taking us back.

A pinch of guilt overcame me as I thought how Sasuke had to carry me all the way here. All of that trouble because I was being naïve and stupid. _Great._

I lay back down and closed my eyes. I frowned as the dream came up in my mind. I opened my eyes again and got up. Obviously I wouldn't be sleeping any time soon, so I might as well take a walk.

I quietly got dressed and headed outside. I shivered as the cold air in the hallway hit my face. This place was always too cold. I closed the door and walked down the hall where the entrance for the roof was at.

I love going to the roof. It's a perfect place for peace and quite.

I quickly walked up to the stairs and opened the door. A shiver went down my spine as cold air rushed to my face again. I hugged myself for warmth and began to walk towards the edge. I sat down and looked over the scenery.

_Don't you just feel the guilt creeping inside you? It's your fault. Your entire fault..._

"No!" I shouted. I got up and backed away from the edge. My breathing suddenly became harsh and I was sweating despite it being cold outside. "Why...why am I suddenly thinking of...?"

I stopped myself before I said _his_ name. My eyes narrowed at just the thought of that man. Anger suddenly welled up in me and I wanted to _punch_ something. I clenched my fist, ready to hit something. Suddenly, a voice came from behind me and for a second, fear overwhelmed me. I turn around to find Sasuke, to my relief.

"S-Sasuke, what are you doing here? I t-thought you were asleep." I asked. I silently hope he thought the stuttering was from the cold.

"I woke up." Sasuke answered. He walked up to me and stared at him for a second before speaking again. "You're not the quietest person in the world."

"O-Oh..." Great, _I_ woke him up. "Sorry about that." I did all I could do: grin.

Sasuke stared at me some more before rolling his eyes. "What are you doing up?" He asked.

I hesitated to answer. I couldn't tell him about the dream. It was too...I don't know. I just couldn't though. I bit my lip as I tried to think of a lie. I suddenly felt guilty again for lying to him though.

"I couldn't sleep." I finally said.

"Really? You didn't even wake up when I threw you on your bed when we got here." Obviously he wasn't buying that lie.

I began to fidget. I debated whether I should make up another lie or just tell the truth.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's not like I'm forcing you anyways." Sasuke said, annoyed.

I stared at him, a small frown on my face. He seemed...mad. I nodded and looked away. I should have told him.

"I had a bad dream."

Sasuke turned to me. His eyes held a tiny bit of curiosity but he didn't say, or ask, anything.

For what seemed like an hour, which was probably just a minute, neither of us said anything. We just stood there, in the cold, with nothing but a jacket on. I bit my lip and looked at Sasuke who had his eyes close. "Sasuke, can I ask you something?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at me. He didn't say no, nor yes, but I continued.

"Why did you enter this school?" I gulped as the words left my mouth. The last thing I want is for him to be mad but I've always wondered why he, a perfect student, came to this crappy school.

Sasuke didn't answer right away. He looked up at the sky filled with stars and stood there. Turning to me, he finally answered my question. "I was forced."

My eyes widen slightly at the answer. I was honestly expecting him to have volunteer or something along those lines. I mean, he looks like one of those rich kids who do this for their future even though they don't like it. Suddenly another thought hit me. He didn't want to be here. Or rather, doesn't.

I looked down. It was stupid of me to think he actually liked this stupid place.

"When are you leaving?"

"Huh?"

I gritted my teeth. "I said: when are you leaving?"

Sasuke stared at me. I blushed slightly and looked down. I'm so stupid; having my emotions take over. Wait. Why _am_ I getting so worked up about this? It's not like I haven't made friends like him before.

"I don't know." He answered.

I stared at him for a few seconds and looked over the empty places on the front of the school.

I gave out a fake yawn and looked over to Sasuke with a smile. "Well, all this has made me sleepy!"

Sasuke nodded and turned to the door. "Let's go then. I don't want you catching a cold and then giving it to me."

I laughed and nodded. I trailed behind him, the smile slowly fading. I suddenly felt so..._empty_.

Despite the feeling, I forced the smile back on my face. I'm not letting this happen again. That's right. I can do this. I can control myself.

* * *

Please review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
